Peter Blake
Peter Blake is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives portrayed by Jason Brooks from 1993-98. Storylines Peter Blake came to Salem in 1993 to warn his sister, Kristen, to keep a low profile and not to become involved with John Black in any way. Later that year, Stefano and Tony DiMera returned to town. Peter and Stefano plotted to have John Black killed because he and Kristen had fallen in love, but the shooter they hired to kill him failed. Peter and Stefano managed to convince Kristen to marry Tony because it was Stefano's dying wish. In 1994, Peter Blake began to date Jen Horton Deveraux. Peter realized that he had to rid himself of his old ways and planned to sell a club where he had been trafficking Drugs. Later in 1994, Kristen, Tony, Peter, Jen, Bo, and Billie all came to Maison Blanche for a charity event Kristen held. While there, Jen and Peter made love. Also, Billie saw a woman who looked like Bo's dead wife Hope, but nobody would believe her. Hope was at Maison Blanche, but she was called Gina by Stefano and Celeste. Roman also showed up, but to arrest Peter Blake for trafficking drugs in one of his clubs. A jealous Celeste leaked gas into the cell where John and Marlena were being held and started a fire. Roman managed to rescue them. John came out and shocked both Kristen and Tony, who were horrified to see John in shackles. Kristen looked up and screamed when she spotted her dead father, Stefano. Tony ran back into the house to try to retrieve his father's computer, which contained a file on John's past. Maison Blanche burst into flames. Tony got the computer, but went blind in the process. Laura Horton spotted Peter talking with a man on the docks and Peter feared that Laura would eventually learn that the man was a drug dealer. Peter enlisted the aid of Daniel Scott to gaslight Laura. Daniel dated Laura and even had her office repainted. However, the paint was toxic and it caused Laura to become drowsy. Using a speaker built into a souvenir bust in Laura's room, Peter made Laura believe that he was planning on killing Jennifer. Laura looked like she was going insane and was going to be re-committed to an asylum. Afraid, Laura ran away and hid out with Vivian's help Peter's plan failed when Jen fell asleep in her mom's office overnight and became convinced that foreign troops were invading America (or some whacky story). Jen had actually heard a story on the radio and became confused. Laura returned to the hospital after Jen was admitted. When she was spotted, Laura fled and ended up trapped on a faulty fire escape. Jen came after her mother and ended up trapped as well. Peter eventually rescued the two and came off looking like a hero. Mike had Laura's office analyzed and they blamed Laura and Jen's hallucinations on the paint. Daniel Scott left town and Peter decided that Laura was no longer a threat. Jack Deveraux returned to Salem in 1994 and moved back into his house, because he still owned 50% of it. Jack was hell-bent on breaking up Peter and Jen, but Jen assured him that she loved Peter and was going to marry him. Peter took Jennifer to his home town of Aremid where he proposed to her. There they learned about the legend of the Woman in White, a ghost who haunted the town. Peter thought it was rubbish, but Jen wasn't sure. Jack showed up in hopes of thwarting Peter somehow and he befriended a young girl, Sarah, who helped her uncle run the local pub and in. Sarah knew much about the Woman in White and she also wanted to help Jack. While staying at the Blake House, Peter and Jen found a portrait a Woman in White who was actually Peter's mother, Rachel. Jen made a fire and fell asleep at the Blake house and the Woman in White closed the flue and filled the house with smoke. Jen was rescued by Peter and Jack, but Sarah said it was the woman in white. Sarah fell in love with Jack and actually dressed up as the woman in white to get close to him, but she was found out by Peter. Peter and Jen both thought Jack was using Sarah to try to break them up. Peter and Jen went back to Salem, but Sarah told Jack that there really was a Woman in White. After returning home, Peter decided to rid himself of all his shady dealings, including his club, The Blue Moon. Peter had left Jude St. Clair in charge of the club and he was planning to turn it over to him, but he had tasks for Jude first. Peter asked Jude to dig up some dirt on Jack. Peter returned to Aremid to marry Jennifer. Jude eventually discovered that Jack and Laura had an affair at The Meadows. Peter used this to his advantage and managed to arrange for Jennifer to find Jack in Laura in bed and Jack was kissing Laura. Jennifer was crushed to learn that her mother was not only in love with her ex-husband, but that they had been intimate. Jennifer was crushed and Peter was there to comfort her. Peter met with Jude St. Clair once again in Aremid to give him the deed to the Blue Moon. Jude dropped it near the pavilion where Peter was going to marry Jen. Jack found it and saw Peter's name on it. Suddenly Jude knocked him out, took the deed, and then ran. The pavilion caught fire, but Peter managed to save Jack. Jack was locked in jail accused of arson, but was later released when it was proved to be an accident. While Jack was in jail on November 21, 1995, Peter and Jennifer married. After Peter and Jen's wedding, Tony DiMera was tragically murdered. John Black became the accused and Peter was named the prosecutor. Jack and Jen were convinced of John's innocence and when Jude St. Clair attacked Hope in Aremid the two thought he may have killed Tony. Jack and Jen returned to Salem and went undercover into the Blue Moon. Just as they were about to find the evidence linking Peter to Jude, a police bust occurred. The evidence was taken to the police station and when it was about to be opened, Peter managed to have it permanently sealed. Peter meet up with Jude and gave him the account numbers to an account in the Cayman Islands as a payoff to get Jude out of the country. Later, Peter learned that Jack and Jen went to the Cayman islands to try to learn the truth about the bank account. Peter managed to erase his name from it and exposed Jack and Jen for being frauds, which caused them to return to Salem. John Black's Trial resumed and Peter Blake put Kristen DiMera on the stand. Kristen admitted to the court that she believed that John killed her husband, Tony DiMera. John was sentenced to death because Stefano blackmailed the judge. The death sentence was to be carried out immediately. Meanwhile, Stefano dined with Marlena Brady at the Blake House. Marlena managed to get Tony's diary and give it to the Woman in White. The Woman in White dropped it on the way to the courthouse, but Jack Deveraux found it and got it there in time to save John from the gas chamber. Bo Brady decided to go search for Hope in the mountains of Aremid one last time. Bo took a flight in a helicopter and upon hearing it nearby, Hope started a fire in the cabin that Jude was holding her in. Bo searched for the cabin, but got lost in a snowstorm. Jennifer Blake, Peter Blake, Jack Deveraux, and Mike Horton come looking for Bo and eventually found him. Bo escaped his sickbed and found Hope, who has escaped from Jude. Jude shows up and shoots Bo, hitting him in the arm. Peter and Jack showed up as well and Jack witnessed Peter shoot Jude St. Clair in cold blood. Peter claimed he was defending himself and everyone else believed it. They all returned to Salem shortly afterward. In June of 1996, Marlena Evans was kidnapped by Stefano DiMera. Rachel felt that she may know where Stefano took Marlena, so she had Laura put her under hypnosis. While under, Rachel reveals that Peter was involved with Jude St. Clair. Laura confronted Peter about this, but she decided to keep it to herself in order not to hurt Jen. Peter and Jennifer flew to Paris when they learned that Kristen and Rachel were caught in an explosion. Jack came to Paris as well, hoping to help his friends and find dirt on Peter. Kristen told Peter the truth about the baby and asked him to help her get pregnant again. Peter and Kristen installed a hypnotic device of Stefano's behind a mirror in John's room and try to trick him into making love. However, while they were making love, John called out Marlena's name. Jack and Jen decided to try to find Stefano's lair in the underground. Jack found some books with Peter's name in them, but at the same time Peter set off charges to destroy what was left of the tunnels. Jack and Jen were caught in the explosion, but managed to escape. Jack learned that Daniel Scott is also in Paris and lures him into a high-priced poker game. When Daniel couldn't pay his debt, Jack paid it for him in order for the goods on Peter. Daniel confessed everything and Jack told Jen the truth about Peter. Jen didn't believe Jack, but Laura came forward with what she knew about Peter as well. Peter, Jen, and everyone returned to Salem. Stefano, who was very alive, returned to Salem and learned about Peter and Jennifer's troubles. Stefano revealed himself to Peter and promised to help him get Jennifer. He also learned about Kristen and John and promised to help Kristen keep John. Peter brought Daniel Scott to Salem and had him tell Jenifer that Jack made up all the lies about Peter and he was forced to go along with Jack because he needed the money. Later, Jen sees Peter talking with Daniel in Salem Place. Jen attempts to get the truth out of Daniel, but he won't talk. Jen tells Daniel that she already knows everything and was just testing him. Daniel believes Jen and tells her everything, including how they gas-lighted Laura. Jen returns home and kicks Peter out of her house. Jack planned to leave Salem, but he felt that Jen and Abbey were in danger from Peter. Peter, following Stefano's advice, was planning on kidnapping Jen. Stefano tells Kristen that she should try to marry John as soon as she can. He also blackmailed Kristen's doctor into keeping quiet about the fact that she wasn't pregnant. Jack did some investigating and learned that Peter was planning to kidnap Jen. Jack attempted to get the police department's help, but they were unable to do anything. After purchasing gun, Jack headed over to Jen's place. Upon arriving, Jack found Peter creeping up the stairs with a syringe in his hand. The two fought and Jack's gun went off. Peter was rushed to the hospital, but died later on. Jack was arrested for his murder and Jen bailed him out. Salem gathered for Peter's funeral. After the funeral, Laura saw Kristen adjusting her pregnancy pad when she thought nobody was looking. Laura ran back into the church to tell Marlena, but she ended up coming face to face with Stefano and Peter. Stefano revealed that the body in the casket was Daniel Scott, with a latex mask of Peter on. Stefano kidnapped Laura and took both her and Peter to the Blake house. Peter was very ill still and he forced Laura to care for him. Kristen eventually stumbled upon both Laura and Peter. Stefano wanted to take Laura with her when he and Peter left the country, but Kristen and Peter asked if there was another way to solve the problem. Stefano eventually had one of his scientists zap Laura's mind with a laser that would remove her memory for the last few days. Stefano placed Laura out in Salem park on a bench and he and Peter skipped town. Peter recovered from his shooting on a jungle island. When he was well he payed Trent Davis to kidnap Jennifer Horton and they were to meet at the Grand Canyon. Unfortunately, Peter was bitten by a mosquito in the jungle and contacted Jungle Madness, a strange disease that slowly drives a person mad, yet also gives them incredible strength and fits of violence. Stefano contacted Peter and told him that he needed medication and told him to go to the island compound where Dr. Rolf could give him some pills. Peter acquired the pills, but got into a fight with Dr. Rolf, who wouldn't let Peter leave till he was cured. Peter lost the pills in a battle with Dr. Rolf and he flew off in Rolf's airplane. When Peter finally made it to the Grand Canyon, Trent was dead and Jack and Jen were gone. Jack and Jen returned to Salem, as did Peter. Jack and Jen spent Christmas with their family, but Jack decided to sneak away and try to catch Peter. Laura provided Jack with a car and he took off, and Peter followed him. Unfortunately, Jen and Abbey stowed away in the car with Jack. Jack, Jen, and Abbey went on the run and ended up in a seedy motel. Peter was hot on their trail and also ended up in the same hotel. Peter tipped the FBI off to Jack's whereabouts, but Jack managed to escape. However, Peter was found by the FBI. Peter attacked an agent during a Jungle Madness attack and ran off. Jack and Jen ended up joining the Ward's World Famous Circus, owned by Jasper Ward. Jack confessed his problems to Jasper, who understood and still gave Jack a job as an animal keeper. Jen got in on the act and replaced the woman who Ernesto threw daggers at. Even Abbey joined the circus as a clown. Peter returned to the DiMera Mansion and Stefano helped him try to locate Jen and get a cure for his jungle madness. Stefano came up with the idea of planting a listening device on Laura, who they suspected knew where Jack and Jen were. Laura Horton, Maggie Horton, and Celeste Perrault all went to the Salem Spa for some relaxation. Peter disguised himself as a masseuse and planed to plant the device on Laura, but almost killed her during another Jungle Madness attack. Later, Laura set a trap for Peter by inadvertently hinting that Jack and Jen were in Dayton, Ohio. Kristen overheard Laura, who told Peter. Peter raced to Dayton, Ohio, as did the police who Laura tipped off. Unfortunately, the circus Jack and Jen were hiding in was in Dayton, Ohio. Jasper covered for Jack and Jen and Peter returned home when Stefano warned him the entire thing was a trap set by Laura. The circus Jack and Jen were hiding out in was on the verge of going broke. Jack convinces Jasper Ward to take the circus to Salem, Jack had a plan to trap Jennifer. Upon arriving in Salem, Jack sent Hope some tickets and asked her to come to the circus. However, Peter followed Hope and attacked her, but she was saved by Bo. Peter tipped the FBI off to where Jack was hiding and he was arrested. Peter kidnapped Jen, but also attacked her and knocked her unconscious. When Jen came too she fled. Jen hoped in Jasper's car and took off and Peter followed her. Jen's car eventually went off the road and exploded. Peter stopped at a phone booth and found Jasper Ward calling the police to report news about Jennifer, but Peter attacked him and put him in a coma. Jack was placed back in prison and Laura came to see him. Earlier, Laura confronted Kristen and vowed to find Peter and make them both pay. After leaving, Laura realized she had lost her prescription of Placida, unaware that Kristen had found it. Laura told Jack that she had bought a gun and was going to take care of the DiMera. Later, Abe came to see Jack to tell him that a woman's body was found in the car Jen was driving. Jack refused to believe it was Jen, until they showed him a necklace Peter had bought for her that was found in the wreckage. The necklace had an inscription from Peter to Jen. Jack and the rest of Salem were forced to admit that Jen was dead. Jack was let out of jail to attend Jen's funeral. Laura slipped out of the church to find Kristen and make her pay. Peter showed up with a shotgun and started shooting. Suddenly, Jen's spirit rose from her coffin. Jen convinced Peter to turn himself in. Jack was released from prison immediately. Jack and Abbey returned home to find Jen standing in their home. Jen explained that her death and her resurrection were faked by the people at the circus. Jen told him that Jasper was supposed to tell them all, but Jen wasn't aware that Jasper was in a coma. Jack, Jen, and Abbey all went to the Brady Pub and they celebrated the fact that Jen was alive. Later, Jasper came out of his coma. Peter was taken to jail and Stefano gave him the cure for his jungle madness. Peter asked Stefano if he was going to break him out, but Stefano told him that he couldn't do that because it would ruin his new reputation as an upstanding citizen of Salem. However, Stefano did manage to get Peter placed in a white-collar- crime prison instead and he would be up for parole in a few years. On July 31, 2019, Abe Carver mentioned that Peter disappeared after his release from prison. Crimes Committed *Along with Stefano, attempted to murder John Black. *Ran drugs through the Blue Moon club. *Used special paint to make Laura think she was crazy. *Shot and killed Jude St. Clair to keep his secrets hidden. *Tried to kidnap Jennifer after she left him. *Tried to kill Bo Brady, Hope Brady, Jennifer Horton, and an FBI agent. *Took Jennifer's funeral hostage with a shotgun. Maladies and Injuries *Contracted Jungle Madness. Gallery DiMera family in the 90s.jpeg Stefano & Peter.JPG PeterBlake.JPG Jen Kristen Andre Peter.JPG Jack confronts Peter.JPG PeterBlake1.JPG Peter Jen Abby.JPG Jack (MV) Jen Peter.JPG DAYS Villain Ranks Main Article: DAYS Villain Ranks Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Love Interests of Jennifer Horton Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Children of Stefano DiMera